L'attaque des clones
by Naamine
Summary: Le titre n'a absolument AUCUN rapport avec Star Wars !La petite troupe arrive dans un monde ou ils sont tous separés. Ce monde leur revele quelques surprises et leur font rencontrer un ancien "ami". KuroxFye, Shonen ai .
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'attaque des clones

Auteur : Naamine

Couple : KylexFei Wan Lead... Ahah, non c'est une blague, KuroxFye, evidemment.

Raiting : Eww, K

Diclaimer : Je ne sais toujouts pas pourquoi mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennet au sublimes CLAMP.

Resumé : Le titre n'a absolument AUCUN rapport avec Star Wars !La petite troupe arrive dans un monde ou ils sont tous separés. Ce monde leur revele quelques surprises et leur font rencontrer un ancien "ami". KuroxFye, Shonen ai .

NdA : Tentative de fiction Tsubasa, je sais absolument pas ce que sa va donner et je pris le ciel pour que se soit au moins " pas mal ".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 : Début étonnant

- Si je retrouve cette bestiole, JE L'EXPLOSE PAR TERRE !

Tout seul, Kurogane était tout seul. Sa voix résonna à travers les parois rocheuses du lieu dans lequel il avait atterrit, sans douceur, évidemment. Et les autres, étaient-ils ensemble ? Allaient-ils bien ? Pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Il se releva et examina d'un peu plus près l'endroit dans lequel la boule de poil l'avait envoyé. Une grotte, humide, glissante et puante." Franchement, le Manjuu aurait pu trouver mieux !" Pensa le ninja. Les traces rouge dispersées ici et là démontraient que cette grotte fut le vestige d'un ou plusieurs combats sanglants et le cadavre d'une mariée lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y eu pas de pitié.

- Et dire que c'était sensé être le plus beau jour de sa vie...

Kurogane détourna son regard du squelette et commença à parcourir la grotte. Après une trentaine de minutes, le décor ne changeait pas : sang, cadavres et corps en décomposition, armes rouillées ou cassées... L'odeur putride qui se dégageait des corps donna au brun des haut-le-cœur et il dut se retenir de ne pas rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé dans le monde précédent. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de marche que le décor changea : le sang fut remplacer par des petits points d'eau et les cadavres furent remplacés par de la verdure. L'odeur disparut peu à peu pour laisser place au parfum de l'humidité. Kurogane marcha encore quelques temps avant de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Le faible feu qu'il réussit à allumer malgré l'humidité le réchauffa légèrement. Il se demanda comment se débrouillaient les autres. Il pria pour que la princesse soit avec le gamin pour qu'il l'empêche de voir de horreurs comme celles qu'il avait vu a son arrivée ou encore de la protéger s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Le mage, lui, est assez autonome pour se gérer tout seul, enfin, il l'espère, et s'il se faisait attaquer, et ben...il prendrait ça à la plaisanterie, comme à son habitude, afficherait un sourire débile, encore comme a son habitude, et balancerait a son adversaire une phrase à la con, toujours comme a son habitude. Son attaquant partirait en courant et en hurlant qu'il avait attaqué un taré... ou encore, de peur que Fye le bouffe, lui planterait un sabre dans le bide... c'est pas mal non plus ça...

Un craquement tira Kurogane de ses pensées. Attrapant une arme ramassée au hasard sur son chemin, il s'approcha lentement de l'origine du bruit. Doucement, le ninja espérait prendre l'intrus par surprise. Arrivé à l'angle de la grotte, il se mit en position et attendit un geste de sa part. Un autre craquement et Kurogane se jeta sur l'individu. Il stoppa sa lame à 10 millimètres de son visage. Les yeux du ninja s'habituèrent à l'obscurité si soudainement apparut et ne mis pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre le visage qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- ...Gamin ?

- K-Kurogane-san !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et la princesse ? Et le Manjuu ? Et l'autre abruti ?

- J-Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec vous...

Il y eu un silence dans lequel les deux ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

- Ahh ! Soupira le ninja. Bon, on les cherchera demain, viens.

- Oui !

Ils discutèrent longuement autour du feu avant que le ninja ne remarque quelque chose chez le jeune homme

- Hé ! J'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais les yeux violets, y sont pas marron normalement ?

- Les yeux v...Oh, c-c'est rien, c'est en fonction de la luminosité, haha !

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, perplexe et pas du tout convaincu, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux lorsqu'il faisait nuit ou encore dans certains endroits plus ou moins sombres ? Et puis, la réaction qu'eut Shaolan à cette question ne fit aucun doute : il lui cachait quelques chose, et malheureusement pour le beau brun, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Shaolan fini par s'endormir suivit peu de temps plus tard par le ninja.

Kurogane fut brutalement réveillé par une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, il ne put distinguer tout de suite son agresseur. Une deuxième douleur au visage le réveilla un peu plus. Il se releva sur le coude et aperçu un jeune homme, sabre en main s'avancer vers lui.

- Hé gamin, qu'est c'tu fiche ?

Pour seul réponse, il reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes. Son souffle se coupa un instant et reparti. Kurogane attrapa son épée et contra de justesse une attaque de l'archéologue. Le combat dura quelques minutes et sur un ultime coup, le ninja transperça Shaolan de son épée, le sang giclait à flot et les jambes du jeune homme ne le supportèrent plus. Il s'effondra à terre, les mains crispées sur son flanc gauche. Prudemment, Kurogane s'avança vers lui, épée toujours en main, prêt a se défendre.

- Qui es-tu ?

-S-Shao...lan

Son souffle se faisait plus court.

- Nan, t'es pas le gamin. Alors qui es-tu ?

- ...

- Répond !

Shaolan le regarda fixement dans les yeux et, contre toute attente, se réduit en poussière, laissant un Kurogane hébété, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Après quelques minutes pour se remettre les idées en place. Inconsciemment, il ramassa un morceau métallique dans les cendres de "Shaolan". Il put voir graver quelque chose au dos :

"Projet X23

Clone N°758n2

Shaolan"

Un clone ? Comment ça un clone ? Le ninja n'y comprenait rien ! Pourquoi avoir cloné Shaolan ?

- Putain, c'est quoi cette merde ?

A ce moment, il espéra vivement que les autres soient ensemble. S'il arrivaient a tomber sur un clone de lui, sa ferait un massacre. Il serait tout de même curieux de rencontrer un clone de Fye pour voir ce que l'asperge était réélement capable même en s'il sentait que celà lui déchirerai le coeur de devoir le tuer tout en sachant que celui-ci serait un clone.

Ne voulant pas rester plus de temps dans cet endroit, Kurogane repris sa route. Tout ce ressemblait, il passait devant un petit point d'eau entouré de pierres grises et brunes pour ce qui lui semblait être la 3e fois de la journée. Il s'y arrêta pour dormir un peu. Deux heures passèrent et le sommeil ne vint toujours pas. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce "Shaolan" qu'il avait rencontré et tué il y avait peu de temps.

Soudain, des bruits de pas tirèrent Kurogane de ses réflexion. Il ne bougea plus. Un bruit sourd parvint a ses oreilles suivit de ce qui lui semblait être un faible " Hé merde ! ". Le ninja se leva doucement et se cacha dans l'obscurité, son fameux bout de bois dans les mains.

______________________________________________

Eww, oui :D

Pitié, ditent moi si sa vaut le coup que je continue le chapitre 2 !

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou :)

Ca y est ! J'ai fini le second chapitre ! Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que le premier, enfin, je crois xD

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'on laissé une review. Ca fait super plaisir !

Bon allez, trêve de bavardages U.U

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Le ninja brandit son bâton et fît reculer l'intrus. Il s'avança, pris l'individu par les cheveux et le balança près du feu. Il put enfin le détailler : à première vue, il semblait presque aussi grand que lui, les cheveux blond, de grands yeux bleus qui le fixèrent avec surprise. Le jeune homme se massa la tête en souriant. Le brun ne bougea pas.

- Hé bien, Kuro-chan, ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! fit-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Le ninja continua de le regarder avec un regard douteux. Un peu trop douteux pour le blond qui avait perdu son énorme sourire et dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un clone, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Kurogane soupira et se rassit près du feu.

- Tu en as rencontré ? demanda t-il

- Effectivement. J'ai eu sacrément de chance de ne pas tomber sur un de tes clones. Déjà qu'avec un de Sakura-chan, ce n'était pas très facile !

- T'es tombé sur la princesse ? Et t'as eu du mal ?

- Ce n'est pas facile au début de croire que cette petite fille est un clone qui en veut à ta vie...

Le brun soupira. Il avait raison, même lui s'était fait avoir avec Shaolan.

Il aurait voulu retrouver les autres, oui, mais pourquoi la grande asperge en premier ? Tant pis, il s'en contenterait, et puis, il avait toujours son bâton, il n' hésiterais pas à le lui planter pour le faire taire. Le ninja se recoucha, le blond le regarda un instant et l'imita.

Le restant de la nuit fut assez agréable jusqu'au moment où Kurogane fut réveillé par une odeur qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il haïssait : une odeur de sucre. Il se redressa vivement et se tourna vers cette odeur nauséabonde qui lui imprégnait les narines.

Et là, il vu le blond en train de faire griller des petits gâteaux sur le feu, et en plus, il se foutait de sa gueule ! Le mage le regardais avec le sourire étiré comme jamais aucun humain n'avait réussit jusque maintenant. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard que le brun se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Hein ? Tu l'as trouvé où ce truc ?

- Quel truc ?

- Te fout pas de ma gueule, tes machins là, tu les as eu où ?

- Ben, dans la petite trappe Kuro-chan !

- ...Quelle trappe ?

- Hein ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Fye accompagna ses paroles par un geste désignant une petite porte au niveau du sol remplie de fruits, gâteaux, sucreries et autres gourmandises qu'il était sûr de ne pas toucher. Kurogane en resta bouche-bée. Comment n'avait-il pas vu cette foutue trappe ?

- Ferme la bouche Kuro-tan, tu vas gober les mouches !

Le ninja le fusilla du regard auquel celui-ci lui répondit avec un énorme sourire Colgate. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour dire des trucs pareils. C'était stupide mais le brun aimait bien. C'était sans doute comme ça que le blond montrait son amitié pour son "Kuro-chan" adoré. Kurogane prit un air blasé et se leva.

Le blond s'amusait à déformer et reformer la bouche du ninja qui y trouvait un certain agacement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Kuro-chaaaan!

Fye pris un air faussement triste.

- Tu es si méchant avec moi !

- La faute a qui ?

- Aaah, je me demande comment ta princesse fait pour te supporter !

- Et la tienne de princesse ? Elle fait comment ?

Kurogane fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il tourna son regard vers le mage. Fye s'était tut et avait perdu son habituel sourire de façade mais son regard ne changeait pas. Il y avait bien des questions qu'il ne fallait pas poser et celle-là en faisait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, partie.

- Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Quoi ?

Fye reprit son sourire habituel. Ce sourire qui faisait croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce sourire tellement faux et tellement bien mis en scène qu'il était difficile de voir la tristesse qui se cachait derrière. Ce sourire utilisé tant de fois que Kurogane s'y était habitué et en même temps le détestait.

- Je disais que ma princesse m'appréciait beaucoup !

- Humpf !

Le mage mentait, Kurogane en avait la certitude. Jamais il n'avait parlé de se vie et de ceux qui l'entourait à qui que ce soit, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Et puis, ça se voyait dans ces yeux. Ces magnifiques cristaux bleutés si froid qui reflétaient de la tristesse et du désespoir, rien de plus rien de moins. Ces yeux qui nous capturent dès qu'on les croise. Kurogane c'était déjà surpris à le regarder droit dans ces yeux sans pouvoir s'y détourner. Seul la claque que lui avait donné son mental l'avait tiré de sa contemplation. Il se résigna donc à éviter au maximum le regard du blond sans pour autant l'ignorer. Le brun soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Si nous voulons retrouver les gamins, et sortir d'ici, mieux vaut partir dès maintenant.

- Ben, et mon déjeuner !

- Raah, tu le mangeras sur le chemin !!

- Oui Kuro-chaaaaan !

Le blond éteint le feu, attrapa ses gâteaux et rejoint le ninja qui l'avait devancé. Au bout d'un certain temps, il fit plus clair et plus chaud. Le brun n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et le mage avait fini ses gâteaux et trouva dommage de ne pas avoir pris quelques réserves de bonbons pour le voyage, il discutait maintenant un peu "dans le vent". Il parlait de ce que les gamins feraient en rentrant chez eux quand il fut stoppé par une douleur à l'abdomen.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, peut être une surdose de gâteaux !

Le ninja soupira. Il se retourna et se remit à marcher. Le blond se redressa et glissa son regard sur la tache rouge qui se formait sur son manteau blanc. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la tache.

"Et merde..."

* * *

Hahaaa ! Et oui, je coupe à un moment critique x)

Je suis tellement sadique. MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Bon j'espère que celui-là était bien !

Je vais vite m'affairer au chapitre 3 !

A bientôt ! :D

"Pour m'envoyer Fye et Kurogane c'est le bouton vers en dessous,

Pour m'envoyer des tomates pourries c'est aussi en dessous"

Naam'

3


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon et encore une fois pardon pour ce retard impardonnable ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problème d'ordinateur et c'était trèèèès problèmatique. a ca ajoutez le brevet blanc et les jours de cours et vous obtenez un looong retard. Vous me pardonnez hein ?

Bref, merci pour les review et désolé pour les problème du chapitre 2, ils sont corrigés.

Un merci tout particulier pour Lyra64 qui m'a vivement remotivé avec cette histoire de course ( que j'ai perdue d'ailleur xD)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il n'y avait que de l'humidité et une incroyable odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans cette grotte, ou plutôt, ce labyrinthe fait de pierres poisseuses et de rochers pointus. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, ils pouvaient entendre le son répugnant de leurs chaussures qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue ou autres substances nauséabondes qui recouvraient le sol. Les rats leur passait entres les jambes, manquant de les faire tomber. Ils avaient peur. Peur de mourir de froid, de faim, de désespoir... Peur de ne plus jamais revoir leurs compagnons. Pourquoi avaient-ils atterris dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus avoir aucun contact avec la sorcière, Yuuko ? C'était le silence total. Ils n'entendaient rien si ce n'était le bruit de leurs pas et les gouttes d'eau tomber dans les flaques de boues Le bruit inhabituel de pas longs et rapides les interpella. Derrière eux se trouvait une chose peu commune en ce monde. Sans perdre de temps, la "chose" se jeta sur eux, écorcha le visage du premier qui avait tenté d'éviter l'attaque. Il attrapa l'"animal" par la patte et l'explosa à terre.

Contre toute attente de leurs part, la chose se désintégra pour faire place à un petit tas de poussière, laissant les deux personnes effarées et surprises .Le premier s'avança vers le tas de poussière et l'examina. Le deuxième resta à le regarder faire. Hésitant à poser une question savant pertinemment la réponse.

- Shaolan-kun... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le dit Shaolan plongea la main dans le petit tas et en ressortit une plaquette argentée.

- Je ne sais pas princesse… Je ne sais... vraiment pas...

Il rangea la plaquette dans sa poche et se releva.

- Allons-y, je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres monstres s'en prennent à nous.

- Mais, Shaolan-kun, cette bête, on aurait dit...

- Il nous a attaqués, ça ne peut pas être lui.

- ...Tu as sûrement raison...

- Allons-y.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Shaolan, resta néanmoins perplexe. Sur cette plaquette était inscrit des choses incompréhensibles. Un mot, un seul, l'avait affecté.

"Projet X23

Clone N°284u6

Mokona "

* * *

Ils marchèrent longuement, animés par les petites chansons de l'un, et les menaces de l'autre, les éclats de rires, et par les grognements. Malgré leurs différents état d'esprit, ils ne se détestaient pas, bien au contraire, c'était difficile de ne pas entendre de blagues foireuses à longueur de journée par un mage blagueur, ou de ne pas se faire courser par un ninja déjanté, sabre en main. Bizarrement, le brun avait, à plusieurs reprises, faillit découper le mage. Habituellement, Fye arrivait sans aucun problème à éviter ses attaques, aussi puissantes et rapides qu'elles soient. Non pas que ça dérangeait le ninja de voir que le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter ses attaques, loin de là ! Mais... Ca l'inquiétait tout de même. Peut-être se faisait-il des illusions. Où alors Fye était simplement fatigué. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient pas mal avancé aujourd'hui : il faisait nettement plus clair et l'odeur de mort n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils pourraient aussi dormir tranquillement cette nuit, sans rats qui viendraient les mordre sans arrêt.

- On fait une pause !

- Ah ! souffla le mage. Je ne sens plus mes jambes !

- Si seulement ça pouvait te faire taire...

- Ne ? Kuro-chan n'aime-t-il pas entendre le son mélodieux de ma belle voix ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Kuro-pooon, tu me blesses profondément !

- Tu m'en vois navré...

- Vraiment ?

- Non !

- Vraiment ?

- Non !

- Ah ! Je le savais !

- Quoi ? Mais… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Jouer à quoi ? Ku-ro-ga-ne~ ?

- Sérieux, t'es vraiment insupportable comme mec.

- Si je n'étais pas insupportable, Kuro, tu ne m'aimerais pas !

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Alors tu m'aimerais encore moins !

- Hé.

- Allez Kuro-chan, dis-le que tu m'aaaaimes !

- Hé !

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi CA ?

- De quoi do…

Fye eut un déclic en voyant de quoi le ninja parlait : la tâche de sang sur son manteau. Il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal son malaise.

- Ah ? Tu as remarqué ?

- Comment tu veux que je loupe un truc aussi énorme ?!

- C'est vrai, désolé Kuro-tan, je te sous-estime.

- Alors !

- Alors ?

- C'est quoi ?

- De la peinture.

Kurogane tiqua.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con.

- Mais Kuro, tu vois très bien ce que c'est, pourquoi demander ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais demander ! Comment tu t'es fait ce truc !

- J'me suis battu, papaaa !

- Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule !

- Mais c'est vrai !

Le brun réfléchit un instant. Ca ne semblait pas être un mensonge, pourtant il avait vraiment l'air de se foutre de sa gueule.

- Ah ! Le clone ?

- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre.

- Mais enfin ! Tu es bien tombé sur la princesse, non ? Même si ce n'était pas vraiment elle, elle serait incapable de faire un truc pareil !

- Il faut croire que si...

- T'es pas croyable ! Déshabilles-toi.

- Pardon ?

- Enlève tes hauts, tu ne crois quand même pas que ça va guérir tout seul !

- Hé, non.

Le mage s'exécuta. Il retira son manteau puis sa tunique avec légèrement plus de mal. Pour son t-shirt, il dut demander de l'aide à son compagnon. Kurogane frissonna en découvrant la plaie profonde qui marquait le flanc du blond. Comment "Sakura" aurait-elle fait un truc aussi énorme !

- Comment t'as fait pour tenir debout avec un trou pareil ?

- Ca t'étonne ?

- ... Non...

- Tant mieux.

- ... Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ça vienne de Sakura.

- Ce n'était pas Sakura, c'était un clone.

- Même ! A première vu ça devait être une arme assez lourde. Autant dire que je m'y connais !

- Ah ! Kuro ! Appuie pas dessus comme ça ! Ça fait mal !

- Il faut souffrir pour être beau.

- Merci, je sais ! Allez lâche-moi, c'est pas si grave que ça !

- Tu plaisante là ? Si je te laisse comme ça, demain, tu seras mort ! Quoique, sa serait pas si mal…

- Kuro !

- Allez, laisse-toi faire.

- Facile à dire, il fait froid et j'ai un ninja qui me tripote !

- JE NE TE TRIPOTE PAS !

- T'appelles ça comment toi ?

- J'analyse le trou que t'as dans le bide.

- J'en ai un au cul aussi, tu veux voir ?

- T'arrête oui !

- Alors fait vite !

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux !

Kurogane passa la main sur la blessure du mage qui ne manqua pas de lui crier dessus. Il attrapa donc une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait prit auparavant dans la petite réserve et arracha un petit morceau de tissu. Il vida le contenu de la bouteille sur la blessure et la nettoya avec le tissu. Le blond frissonna, l'eau était glacée. Le ninja déchira un autre morceau de sa cape (1) et le noua autour du ventre du blond. Il en profita pour admirer le torse du blond : il était blanc, finement musclé et l'eau froide lui avait donné la chair de poule. A le voir comme ça, le blond était carrément craquant. Il était peut-être stupide mais incroyablement mignon. Le blond se rhabilla, il n'avait aucune envie de rester à moitié nu devant le ninja. Quant à lui, il était bien décidé à savoir comment la « princesse » avait put lui faire un truc pareil. La plaie était grande est profonde, elle a donc été faite par une grosse arme. D'après ce qu'il avait vu avec le clone de Shaolan, il était certain que Sakura aurait été incapable de tenir une arme lourde. Il le saurait, même s'il devait frapper le mage, il le saurait. Il attrapa donc le mage par le poignet et le força à le regarder.

- Je m'énerve vite et tu le sais, alors tu vas me dire tout de suite qui t'as fait ça si tu ne veux pas, toi aussi, mourir dans cette grotte humide et obscure.

- Tu es direct, Kuro-chan.

- Je te préviens juste.

- Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

- J'ai tellement l'habitude que tu mentes que ne pas te croire devient automatique.

Le blond bloqua quelques secondes, surpris, puis demanda.

- Je mens donc si mal que ça ?

- Je suis un ninja, si je n'étais pas capable de voir ce genre de chose, je n'en serais pas un bon.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Fye, fais-moi un peu confiance.

Fye sursauta. Il était tellement rare que le ninja lui parle de cette façon, et surtout qu'il prononce correctement son prénom. Que répliquer face à des mots pareil ? Surtout venant de lui. Il réfléchit quelques instant, a quoi bon lui cacher. Il finirait tout de même par le savoir de toute façon.

- En effet, ce n'était pas la princesse.

- Ca, je m'en suis rendu compte. Je veux juste savoir qui !

Le blond dégagea sa main de la poigne du ninja et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas Sakura, c'était toi.

* * *

Boouh, chapitre fini. je ne l'ai pas specialement réussis sur ce coup, je suis déçue de moi-même.

Le chapitre 4 arrivera ( je l'espere ) plus vite que celui-la.

Review quand même hein ? 0:)


End file.
